Somewhere in Neverland
by h0pelessdreamer
Summary: Meet Alexandra Caniff; the girl who believed. Who believed in Peter Pan, that is. It all started when she saw her school's production of Peter Pan. A spark lighted in her heart, unlike any other play she'd seen. When she got home from school the next day, the watched both movies and just fell in love. But...she knew, somewhere...somewhere in Neverland, that Peter was real.


Meet Alexandra Caniff; the girl who believed. Who believed in Peter Pan, that is. It all started when she saw her school's production of Peter Pan. A spark lighted in her heart, unlike any other play she'd seen. When she got home from school the next day, the watched both movies and just fell in love. But...she knew, somewhere...somewhere in Neverland, that Peter Pan was actually there. A living, breathing boy.

Now this girl was twelve. Almost thirteen. She shouldn't think such nonsense, she always thought. She hadn't told anyone about the secret obsession. So she kept it secret-deep down in her heart.

Alexandra, well, she prefers Alex, walked down the street listening to her iPod. The sound of All Time Low cured her from all the problems in the world. Alex closed her eyes and skipped down the street when she felt something bump into her. When she opened her eyes, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"How about you watch where you're going, you frickin' slob" A girl said. And this girl happened to be the girl who had been bulling Alex since 4th grade.

Alex just gulped. "S-sorry" She managed to say. She quickly walked away from her. She breathed a sigh of relief as she opened her front door. Until the sound of screaming came.

"I TOLD YOU LAST MONTH TO PAY THE MORGAGE. AND GUESS WHAT YOU DID? WENT TO VEGAS AND SPENT IT ALL ON SLOTS! REALLY GEORGE? YOU'RE TEARING THIS FAMILY APART!" Her mother shouted. Alex could tell she was crying, and her face was bright red.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING! AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT TO, DO YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT..ABOUT THIS?" He grabs Alex by the shirt and she immediately start crying. He's holding her up about a foot or two. Her mother is screaming for him to let her down and suddenly Alex's 5 year old brother, Harry, tries pulling on her.

"LET GO!" He screams. But her father doesn't listen.

Suddenly, Alex's father lets go and she falls right on her behind, still crying. Harry runs right over to her. He whispers in her ear, "We're getting out of here". It didn't seem like the parents noticed.

Whilst the screaming and crying continued, Alex and Harry slowly creak up the stairs. Once they are in Alex's bedroom, they shut the door and lock it.

"Haz, we can't just...just escape. Run away. It's not possible. They'd be searching for us for ages!" Alex was already tearing up when she spoke.

"But..but no one cares" Harry crosses his arms and lowers his head.

Alex tries to comfort him. She goes on her knees and whispers, "I know. But Dad. He owns the house. Dad has custody of us...in other words, if Mom & Dad were to divorce, we'd stay here with him" Her hand was now on his shoulder and Alex just breaks down crying.

Harry hugs her tightly. He doesn't want to let go. Alex was his mother in a sense, SHE was the one who fed him, put him to bed, and most of all, told him the amazing stories of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys.

"Alex" Harry softly whispers. She nods. "Y-yes, Haz?"

"Tell me the story of Mr. Pan again! He-he has no mother, or father, but he is living wonderfully!" Alex was glad to see his face light up after he finished his sentence.

"Surely! Once upon a time..there was a boy. The only boy who would never grow up. He lived in Neverland, with pirates" She pretended to hold a sword. "And the lost boys...and mermaids!"

"MERMAIDS!" Harry exclaimed.

Alex nods her head. Atleast her brother was cheering up now.

But so was another boy.

The mysterious figure stood on the roof, listening carefully to the stories. He tried not to disturb, as then he would be revealed. But whilst he daydreamed, he almost tripped. And that made a big creaking sound.

"The mermaids lived in the sea, and were good-" She stopped her sentence when she heard the creak. She assumed her parents were coming up the stairs.

Alex panicked. "Quick, Haz, check to see if they're coming" She whispered. Harry tiptoed near the door and peeked out. But no one was there. They were still screaming and fighting downstairs, from what he could hear.

Harry came back. He shook his head. "Nope. No one there. Now continue!" He bounced up and down.

Alex was still paused. Could it be? No, of course not. So Alex continued. "Uh..and..they were good friends of Pan. Yes, very good. Though they weren't the...nicest people"

As soon as the mysterious figure heard that, he snapped. Those people were nice! So he peeked his head in through the wide open window and made a "hmph" sound.

Alex jumped. She looked around to see where the sound came from, but alas.

"Alex..are you, okay?" Harry asked.

"Um..yeah" Alex answers, getting up and walking towards the window.

A boy jumps out and makes a silly face. Alex nearly has a heart attack, as she falls onto the floor with a 'thump'

"Peter Pan.."


End file.
